


love making for the tocix ratts

by gangster_love7



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Total DramaRama (Cartoon), total drama revange of the island
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lovers, Smut, make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: Scott and Dawn are gonna make love...or will them.





	love making for the tocix ratts

Dawn laughed when Scott kissed her delicate neck, but he soon had the laugh to be transformed into a moan as he rubbed himself against the cap between her thighs. His rough hands, which for many years worked on the farm, caressed her so gently he managed. What Scott wanted most of all was to rip her clothes off her petite body and take what's his, but he didn't want to do it that way, he wanted to do it right for her, for both of them. He wanted her to come to him afterwards and pray for more. He wanted her to need him. He hands slid under her green sweater covering her chest and the curve of her waist. Her skin tasted sweet like cream and strawberries. Her breathing became heavy with his movements against her body. He takes off her sweater and is met by her white bra with lace around her swelling of her breast. She saw his eyes widen and darkened to see her. His reaction gave her satisfaction and she smirked.  
"Do you like it?" She asks him even though she already knows the answer. He nods with his big eyes that can't let go of her recently naked complexion. Which only made her more happy with the situation. He ate her with her eyes for a long time. Studied her pale skin and she did just as well. She pulled her hands over his bare chest and studied his freckles, which adorned his skin like pearls. He could have looked at her for the rest of his life, but she didn't have the patience. She wanted something more to happen in their relationship, for the first time in her life, she wanted something more than sweet little words and innocent kisses. She wants him and all of him with freckles and everything.  
"Are you just going to look at me or is something supposed to happen soon?" She asks unreasonably, though she was hoping for something that wasn't particularly innocent at all. She saw the sparkle in his eyes and it lit the fire in her stomach that only he could light.  
"Oh that's it baby, I mess up that Catholic bed of yours," he said, lips pressed against each other before they were lost in each other.


End file.
